Y quizá, nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos
by WickedHeadache
Summary: Ubicado en el universo de Héroes y Villanos. Cuando Rumplestilskin atraviesa a Regina con su espada, todos sus recuerdos regresan.


—¡No— exclamó Rumple en horror. —No, no, no... ¡Regina!

El hombre se arrodilló a su lado, los ojos ardiendo por lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar. Era todo su culpa. Era su culpa que hayan quedado atrapados en un universo paralelo en un principio; era su culpa que el Autor haya condenado a Regina a la miseria; era su culpa que él se haya olvidado de ella y, consecuentemente, perdido todo; era su culpa que Regina se esté desangrando en el suelo frente a su hijo, carente de recuerdos, de su verdadera vida, tal y como Rumplestilskin hacía menos de un minuto.

—No pude dejarte morir— la bandida croó a Henry.

El hechicero notó una lágrima del joven cayendo sobre la mujer, apretando su corazón aún más. Lo que no esperaba era que Henry se dirigiera a él, con otra intención aparte de matarlo.

—¿Despertaste?— preguntó Henry y él asintió. —¿Puedes salvarla, entonces?

—Yo... Yo puedo intentarlo.

Los ojos del joven se llenaron de esperanza y Rumplestilskin sabía que no solo tenía que intentarlo, debía salvarla. Sino lo hacía, Henry no sería el único en perder a alguien importante.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué pasó?— Emma dijo al despertar.

—El abuelo despertó, mamá— informó Henry. —Va a salvarla.

Rumplestilskin no les prestó atención, teniendo ojos solo para Regina. No se suponía que las cosas terminarían así. Él iba a dejarla en paz, dejarla hacer su vida como sea que el Autor lo escribía; él iba a tener lo más parecido a un final feliz que podría merecer: Belle. Y ahora estaba arruinando eso también.

Con las manos sobre la herida, incapaz de hacer real contacto con ella, Rumplestilskin puso todas sus fuerzas en cerrarla. Su mejilla se humedeció cuando una de las lágrimas ya no pudo ser retenida. Cerró los ojos, no podía verla, no así, no cuando ni toda su magia no era capaz de salvar a Regina.

—¡No!

—Sí... Eso no va a funcionar— la voz del Autor entró a la escena. —Tu espada está encantada. Claro, es perfecta cuando se deben matar ogros, pero en humanos...— dejó la frase colgando con un chasquido de su lengua.

El rostro del hechicero se enrojeció con ira pero Emma se adelantó y le dió su mejor derechazo a Isaac.

—¡Arregla esto!— ordenó Rumplestilskin en un gruñido que se podría comparar al de una bestia.

—No puedo— dijo Isaac. —Ya no soy el Autor.

—Mamá— lloró el joven Henry, abrazando a la morena por los hombros.

—Está bien. Todo estará bien.

Regina intentó consolarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, causando una sonrisa melancólica en Rumplestilskin. Por supuesto que Regina gastaría sus últimas energías en hacer sentir mejor a su hijo.

—No, no lo estará— sollozó Henry a la vez que las campanadas empezaron a escucharse. —Ya es muy tarde. Perdimos.

Robin Hood y Zelena salieron tomados de la mano y con sonrisas en sus caras mientras eran seguidos por sus familiares y amigos. Rumplestilskin anheló romperles el cuello en ese instante pero se detuvo a tiempo. Robin era el alma gemela de Regina—para su desgracia—, tal vez él podría hacer algo, tal vez podría salvarla.

El ladrón intercambió unas palabras con Regina y le dió miradas que hicieron a Rumple poner los ojos en blanco. ¡Regina se estaba muriendo, por el amor de Merlín! Y Robin no hacía nada. ¿Acaso nadie iba a hacer nada? Zelena se estaba quejando por no ser el centro de atención y se atrevió a lloriquear por haber manchado su vestido por la sangre de Regina. Gold podría matar a alguien en ese instante, de preferencia Zelena.

Se detuvo cuando, inesperadamente, Regina posó sus ojos marrones sobre él. Dudas danzando sobre su expresión, probablemente porque Rumplestilskin era el culpable de todo eso y él había estado a punto de atravesar a su hijo con una espada.

—Lo siento, Regina— dijo Rumplestilskin.

En un movimiento sorpresivo, se estiró sobre la mujer, dejando un suave beso en su frente.

—Rumple—murmuró la morena, reconocimiento bañando en sus facciones.

—¿Recuerdas?

—¿Qué?— exclamaron Emma y Henry.

—¿Qué?— se unió Isaac.

Regina asintió, aplastando sus ojos y tragando saliva, una acción de la que arrepintió más tarde.

—¡No quería hacerlo, Regina, lo juro!— dijo el hechicero.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—No sabía que...

—No tenías tus recuerdos, y yo tampoco— dijo Regina, sus ojos desviándose a un lado. —Henry.

—Mamá.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

Rumplestilskin observó mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos de ambos, madre e hijo. Todos observaron mientras su corazón se detenía y Regina respiraba su último aliento. Todos observaron mientras Henry rompía en llanto. Todos observaron mientras, para su sorpresa, Rumplestilskin lloraba también

Tres días más tarde, Henry había agarrado la pluma del Autor y salvado a todos. Regina estaba viva, al igual que Garfio. Rumplestilskin, por el otro lado, no tanto.


End file.
